wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvia
Sylvia is Wander's loyal, although bullish steed & best friend, who explores & travels the universe with him. Sylvia will never back down from a fight & loves to be in one. Even though Sylvia is tough, there are soft spots deep in her heart, mainly for Wander since he is her best friend, companion, and possibly the only family she has. Physical appearance Sylvia is blue with a long neck, stubby three fingered arms, & big expressive black eyes. She has a pink,yellow & black saddle & black & yellow rein wrapped around her muzzle & a big floppy tuft of bright pink/orange hair jutting upward from her head, matching the tuft of fur on the tip of her tail. While she is sometimes referred to as Wander's horse, she is actually one of a species called "Zbornak." Powers and Abilities Super strength: '''She is really strong and enjoys having a good fight when the opportunity arises. A major part of her super strength is when Wander is taken prisoner aboard Lord Hater's Ship in "The Prisoner". When Commander Peepers finally traps Wander in a cell, Sylvia not only knocks Peepers out but she yanks the bars, the door and parts of the wall around the door clean off to free Wander from his cell and rescue him from the exploding ship. In The Little Guy, she does the same but this time from inside the cell. She could also twist the lord of illumination's arm in "the box" '''Violence: Sylvia appears to be very violent, fight-loving, and short-tempered, especially during The Egg and The Fugitives. 'Neck Extention: '''In ''The Egg, she makes her neck long so she can hear the egg's hatching after supposingly harming the baby inside by cracking the egg. She then brings the rest of her body to the egg. In The Bad Guy ''she twists her neck all over the bike in the run from the motorcycle gang to warn Wander about the explosives. '''Using the bathroom every 5 months: '''In The Picnic, Wander reveals Sylvia's secret and accidently reveals it to the public. '''Caring/Protective/Softer Side: '''Whenever Wander heads into trouble/danger Sylvia's protective side of her violent nature kicks in and she rushes into danger to protect/save Wander (Or the baby hatchling in ''The Egg) from the said threat. Most always Wander is seen giving Sylvia a hug and she returns them with a smile showing us that inspite being tough and bullish she can be gentle and caring for her best friend. In The Fugitives she comes back to save Wander from the Watchdogs after she abandons him because of his niceness foiling her escape plans. This was possibly due to sheer guilt and she tells Wander that helping her best friend was far more important then escaping the planet herself. This is her first ever act of love, loyalty and affection for Wander shown to us in the series. A major form of her love for Wander was when she mistakely believes that Captain Tim (A dangerous Spider creature whom Wander names after finding the tags in it's mouth) devoured Wander, which was really a teddy bear, and after she sobs over his "death" she had the ship set to self destruct to avenge him before sadly departing. Still morning the loss of her best friend, she foces herself to calm down and vows to move on for Wander and will never look back but she does and she is overjoyed to discover that Wander was still alive on the about to explode ship and went back to rescue him just in time before she shared a hug with her friend, relieved that he was all right, safe and sound. 'Prehensile Tail: '''Her tail acts as another hand as shown in the Wander Over Yonder Theme Song, where she uses her tail to hold on to Peepers and punch him and smash him on the floor ''[[The Pet]]'' where she used her tail to grab a pipe and [[[[The Bad Guy.|The Bad Guy]]]] to snatch up Wander and talk to him before they could enter Doomstone. 'Superspeed and stamina: '''She is able to run so fast that she can cover the circumference of a planet in just a matter of seconds and never seems to get tired after she runs. Gallery Trivia *Sylvia bears a resemblance to both a saurolophus and an ostrich, but can be rode on like a horse. *Sylvia's species is a "Zbornak," which is a nod to Bea Arthur's character in ''The Golden Girls (Dorothy Zbornak) *According to Wander, she uses the bathroom once every five months, due to having a slow metabolism and a curiosity of her species. One instance of her using the bathroom was during the events of "The Picnic". *She is very down-to-earth and likes to resort to violence versus Wander's "sappy smooshy lovey dovey silliness" (as she calls it in "The Egg") but even she gives in to his nature and still cares for him all the same. *Sylvia's skin color is the same color as Wander's shoes, which is obvious as both have the same tint. *According to "The Bad Guy", she has been to Doomstone before. *Sylvia can have a short temper as shown in "The Fugitives" and "The Good Deed". but can also be understanding and inspiring when Wander needs it the most. *In "The Egg", it's noted that she's not good with caring for children and nuturing them correctly. But she does learn so and becomes attached to the little puffball baby inside the egg, calling it "Sweetie". *She sometimes rejected Wander's obsession to help others and begged him to drop it as revealed in "The Fugitives", "The Good Deed" and "The Ball". *According to Wander in "The Picnic", she doesn't want anyone to know she's going to the bathroom. *Sylvia is the first major character to have her species revealed, her species, Zbornak, was first mentioned in "The Picnic" by Wander. *"The Picnic" and "The Prisoner" are the only two episodes where Sylvia has less than a minute onscreen. *She likes jellyfish pie as mentioned in "The Hat" while Wander does not. *If examined closely, the bristles of Sylvia's blanket spell out "CMCC", which are Craig McCracken's initials. *Her eyelashes disappear and reappear a lot in the series and has become a running gag. *She cares very deeply about Wander as shown in "The Fugitives" where she gave up the chance to escape the planet herself just to save Wander from the Watchdogs, "The Pet" where she mistakely belives he got eaten and mourns gravely for him and "The Hat" where she risked her very life to reunite herself with Wander after they had been seperated using only his hat. *In some episodes, Sylvia is shown to say unknown words at the time, like "Flarf-narblin'", "Lupsork", "Grop", "Flab Crammin' Ham Scramer!" and "Flarpin'". She can be heard saying these types of words in "The Picnic", "The Greatest", "The Fugitives", "The Good Deed", "The Pet", "The Box", and "The Hat". *She occasionally mentioned her desire to take a shower as revealed in "The Fugitives" and "The Pet". Quotes Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protoganists Category:Dinosaurs